FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and a method for performing printing. More specifically, the invention relates to a printing apparatus and a printing method for performing gradation or gray scale printing on a printing medium employing at least two kinds of inks of one color with mutually different density.